


Snapshots

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [18]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Jon Kent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographs, Walks In The Woods, no beta we go down like my grade in science, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: place where I'm putting the rest of my fics for DamiMaps December- (please don't look at the date) each are one shotsThanks for reading ~
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi & Damian Wayne, Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 2





	1. Frozen Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: Polaroid Pictures

Damian looked at the photos stuck in the edges of his mirror, their images vibrant and radiant with captured life. Their slick glossy covers immortalizing the magic moments between friends and lovers.

Snap shots of beauty, on the top left a photo of him and Maps her smile dazzling. Sitting in the right corner one solely of Maps as she sang, young-carefree. Scattered throughout his room were memories like these, one taken by Drake of Titus him and Alfred (the cat) curled together in the afternoon rays. 

Inside preserved behind a clear glittery phone case, was one of Maps’s favorite photos. Taken by Jon and given to her as a gift; it was one of many, but this one was special. 

Amongst an endless vast of sunflowers; the sun shone through the golden petals, a soft zephyr breezed through their hair. Damian had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her own hand that held onto his. Her face was upturned and his downcast as they held each other’s gazes a gentle blush painted across both their cheeks, smiles that could speak more than a thousand words. 


	2. Rocks- mysteries of the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective's club find a very interesting rock while on a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: (Over)protective/Day 29: walking   
> kudos to you if you get the refences :)

There was a rock. Normally Maps wouldn’t be overly concerned about a rock in the forest. But this rock had  _proofed_ into the pathway right in front of them. Definitely not normal, even by Gotham standers. Then said poofing rock began to talk, and all plans for Maps to have a normal day threw themselves out a window and into an awaiting dumpster fire.  _ Hooray!  _ Anyways, back to the rock- who was going on about undying dancing lights, cool flip teens, and Tracy Peter. 

Maps turned with wide eyes to Damian who had a perturbed look on his countenance. On her left Olive sighed- tired of Gotham’s bull, Kyle on the other hand had a pained look. Pom was indifferent (possibly bored) with the whole encounter, and Colton looked like he was about to go and poke the unsuspecting rock. 

In a moment of recklessness Maps surged forward only to have Damian pull her against his chest glaring straight at the rock still spewing jargon. 

“All in favor of not dealing with this? Raise your hand- Colton, Maps you’re over ruled. We’re leaving” with that Olive turned and walked away. Maps huffed in good nature about her friend's theatrics, grabbing the hand of her Robin. The young Mizoguchi pulled him along, nudging Colton out of her way. Making the redhead give a shout and chase after her and a begrudging Damian. Passing Pom who rolled her eyes, blew a strand of hair out of her face as she followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.jointhepartypod.com/recap  
> (I'm giving you the refence)


	3. King of Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Flowers 
> 
> short and sweet  
> like me~ jk  
> hope you like the chapter

Maps gently placed the crown she made of flowers on top of his raven locks, the curl of his hair wrapped around the edges. Damian lowered  _ Frankenstein  _ (by Mary Shelly) and looked up at her- nose scrunched. “What did you put on my head?” 

“A crown, for my Prince.” 

“…Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i’m planning on ending it on this chapter   
> i might post the last three if i feel up to writing them but no promises   
> as always thank you for reading have an amazing day ~


End file.
